Sonic: Swift Death
by MathewSwift
Summary: In the third installment of the Sonic saga, Tails is captured by the Heartless. Will the Main 6, Sonic and Knuckles save him?
1. The Heartless Hedgehog

**This is a third installment in the _Sonic _saga. I'll have one of my OCs in this story. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1: The Heartless Hedgehog - - - - - - - - - - **

**Tails was trapped into the castle of Sunset Shimmer. His tail was still covered in bandages, but he was still alive. A bright, green light was shining in the throne room. Dr. Finitevus stepped in, carrying a food tray.**

Tails: How did you get to Equestria?

Finitevus: I'm afraid I can' tell you, little one.

Tails: Why not?

Sunset Shimmer: (walks in) FINITEVUS! Leave us!

Finitevus: Yes, my Queen. (teleports)

Sunset Shimmer: As for you...

Tails: Sonic will save me! Just watch!

Sunset Shimmer: ...I heard that Miss Sparkle stood up on you.

Tails: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU WILL DIE, AS WELL AS THESE DISGUSTING CREATURES!

Sunset Shimmer: SILENCE! I want to show you what will happen to anyone who opposes me! (whistles)

?: You called, your Majesty?

**Out stepped of the darkness was a hedgehog, a green hedgehog who awfully looks like Sonic, except with a flaming jacket, fire shoes, blue eyes and a Heartless symbol on its chest. Tails was full of something that he didn't want in his body...fear.**

Sunset Shimmer: Ahhh, Scourge, how kind of you to visit!

Scourge: It was nice of you to create me using Heartless blood and Sonic's DNA.

Sunset Shimmer: Come see our prisoner, Scourge.

Scourge: Hmmm... This is a nice catch. Must we prepare for the invasion?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Scourge. We shall.

Tails: HAVE YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID?! SONIC WILL STOP EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!

Sunset Shimmer: Shadow 145, take care of our prisoner, please.

Soldier: Yes. (closes the door)

Scourge: You have a mission for me?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Scourge. You must find a certain number of girls. When you do, destroy them!

Scourge: Can Scourge keep one as a pet?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, very well.

Scourge: Thank you. (spin-dashes out of the room)

**- - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - **

**After a little while, I finally got back to the _Sonic_ series. That's it for Chapter 1 of Story 3. Who will Scourge take prisoner? Will Twilight survive against Scourge? Will Tails be resqued? YOU decide! Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	2. The Equestrian Freedom Fighters

**This is a third installment in the _Sonic _saga. I'll have one of my OCs in this story. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 2: The Equestrian Freedom Fighters - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**The people of Canterlot City were scared. They witnessed the Heartless attacking Canterlot High and Sonic. Everyone knows who Sonic is now, but they were still afraid of the foreigners. Later, after the attack, Twilight grouped everyone at her library.**

Twilight: We have to stop the Heartless, if we die trying.

Knuckles: What do the Heartless want from us, anyway?

Sonic: I don't know, but they've been asking about you, Knuckles.

Applejack: Yeah, what did y'all do, Knux?

Knuckles: NOTHING!

Rainbow Dash: He's obviously lying.

Knuckles: I'm not! I swear to the King, I am not lying!

Rarity: You have a king?

Sonic: Yeah, but Ixis Naugus is trying to steal the throne*. (*-Read Sonic Super Digest #4 for more.)

Pinkie Pie: Is there anyone that can stop the Heartless?

Applejack: Well, there's Twilight an' her Keyblade.

Fluttershy: What about...(mumbles)?

Knuckles: What was that, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: What about...Organization XIV?

**Everyone was surprised (except Sonic and Knuckles, who have no idea what Organization XIV is). **

Rarity: You mean those ruffians, who wear those tacky hoods?

Fluttershy: Y-y-yes?

Sonic: Wait a minute...I seen a guy with a black hood. He came to me in a dream.

Twilight: Really?

Sonic: He told me to protect the Last Key-Keeper, which is you, Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Why should Twilight have a Keyblade? I could be a better Key-Keeper. Doesn't anyone agree? (That's a real question)

Knuckles: Maybe it's because you're all brawn and no brain. (laughs)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? How many legs does a spider have?

Knuckles: Easy. Twelve!

**Everyone, including Rainbow Dash, burst out laughing, while Knuckles was puzzled.**

Twilight: Actually, it's eight.

Knuckles: So?

Sonic: Anyway, what's the plan?

Twilight: I think the best thing to do is free Tails, before we can come up with a battle plan.

Rarity: I don't know...

Pinkie Pie: What's wrong?

Rarity: I was just thinking...what if the Heartless _wants_ us to rescue Tails? They'll be waiting for us!

Sonic: Rare makes a point. We'll be doing what they want us to do.

Knuckles: So? We can herd 'em off!

Rainbow Dash: I hate to say this, cause it's against my wishes, but I agree with Knux on this.

Applejack: Maybe a distraction or two can get us in.

Pinkie Pie: That will be the ideal job for me! (pulls out her harmonica)

Twilight: Agreed. We need someone on medical support.

Fluttershy: I'll volunteer.

Twilight: Also, we need a couple people to hold the Heartless at bay...

Knuckles and Rainbow Dash: HERE!

Twilight: Rarity, you okay with sticking with me?

Rarity: Oh, very well.

Twilight: That leaves Sonic, Applejack and Spike on lookout.

Applejack: Roger!

Sonic: Who's Spike?

Twilight: My dog. (whistles)

**A purple dog, with furry green ears and sharp teeth ran into Twilight's arms and licked her cheek. Twilight swung her hand and Swift Death came to her aid. **

Twilight: Let's save our friend!

Sonic: Equestrian Freedom Fighters, GO!

Rainbow Dash: Race ya!

**And so, Sonic and Rainbow Dash raced out of the library, with the others at the rear.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 2. How did you like it? Don't forget to submit into my poll: "Who does Scourge challenge in Chapter 3?" The decision is yours. You have to participate in the poll or Chapter 3 won't happen, I promise that. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	3. Allies

**This is a third installment in the _Sonic _saga. I'll have one of my OCs in this story. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 3: Allies - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**(Play "Arabian Nights" from Aladdin)**

**It has been days since the Equestrians and the Mobians left Canterlot City. Sonic, for once, actually got tired with racing against Rainbow Dash. Twilight was walking ahead, holding her Keyblade with caution, and Knuckles was having a chat with Applejack.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - Later - - - - - - - - - - - **

Knuckles: Dude, we've been walking forever!

Twilight: We have to keep moving, or else we would be seen.

Sonic: She's right, Knux. We can't be seen.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, look at that!

**Rainbow Dash bent down to a pair of unusual people: Hedgehogs. One of them was dark red, wearing black pants with black converse shoes, black shirt with a sleeveless hoodie and fingerless gloves. The other was a bright blue with bronze spikes, wearing a black robe, blue and bronze shoes and a pair of broken aviators. Seeing that they are both knocked out, the others ran to them. **

Twilight: What are they?

Sonic: I don't know...they seem to have came from Mobius.

Rarity: More of these disgusting creat- (Sonic and Knuckles give Rarity a bad stare) - -er, disgustingly extroardinary creatures in Equestria!

Hedgehog 1: Urg! Where am I?

**The dark red hedgehog stood and saw the misfit group. Quick as Sonic can remember, he swung his arm and a blinding blade came. He tried to slash it at Applejack, but Twilight swung her Keyblade in the hedgehog's way. **

Hedgehog 1: STEP AWAY, HUMAN!

Twilight: I will not! Not unless you stand down!

Hedgehog 2: WAIT! AURA, STOP! _Expelliarmus_!

**The blue and bronze hedgehog swung his weapon - - a wand - - at the clashing fighters, and Swift Death flew out of Twilight's hand and Aura's blade simply vanished. **

Aura: Matt, what are you, mad?!

Matt: Sorry, Aura, but I don't see any harm from these guys. And look, (points to Sonic) It's Sonic the Hedgehog!

Aura: Sonic? From the games?

Matt: Yes!

**The two hedgehogs stepped towards Sonic, and the blue one shook Sonic's hand.**

Matt: Mathew Swift is the name, and magic is my game!

Sonic: Uhhh, thanks?

Matt: Sorry about Aura. He can get carried away meeting enemies.

Fluttershy: My, you look hurt.

Matt: (shows his bloody hand) What, this? I can take care of it. (points his wand at it) _Helios_!

**A little red light shone from his wound...except that there was no wound. **

Rainbow Dash: Wow! That's so cool! How did you do that?

Aura: Matt, I wouldn't do that if I were you. What about the...

Matt: Ministry of Magic? Don't worry, I'm seventeen, remember? I'm allowed to perform simple spells once I turn 17.

Twilight: How did you get here? To Equestria, I mean?

Aura: I sensed that something was going to happen, with Silver, so I snuck into Robotnik's lair, seeing Sonic and his friends teleported to another world, and jumped into the portal before it closed.

Pinkie Pie: Cool! What about you, Matt?

Matt: I graduated Hogwarts, and a few days ago, I accidentally made a bad teleportation spell, so I ended up here and met Aura.

Knuckles: Ooooooh. (rolls his eyes) _Reeeal_ cool.

Applejack: What are y'all doin' lyin' around?

Aura: I noticed a bad aura in the area, so we went to investigate, and we got knocked out by a green hedgehog. He knocked out Matt first, though. (chuckles)

Matt: Heeeey!

Sonic: Green hedgehog... You mean Scourge?!

Aura: Possibly.

Sonic: (prepares to run) Come on!

Matt: _Pepipski Pestrenomi!_

**Instantly, Sonic froze, like a bag of ice. Matt shot a Freezing Charm at Sonic.**

Matt: Can we come with you? (unfreezes Sonic)

Twilight: I don't know...

Aura: You will. You're aura is saying to trust us and allow us to join you in your quest.

Twilight: How did you...

Matt: He can practically read minds. So, is it a deal? (holds out his hands)

**Twilight hesitated, but shook his hand. **

Sonic: Now, can we save Tails?

Rainbow Dash: OK (whispers to Matt) Do you have any useful spells you can test on me?

Matt: (whispers) I may have some.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 3. Please participate in our poll, and I wanna thank Aura the hedgehog for letting me use his OC. Please review and Follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	4. The Angel of the Night

**This is a third installment in the _Sonic _saga. I'll have one of my OCs in this story. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4: The Angel of the Night - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**The Mobians and the Equestrians were still moving across the plains of the nearby village. They were still searching for Tails and the Heartless castle with hopes to end this once and for all. They made a pair of friends in the last chapter, Matt Swift and Aura the Hedgehog, and they too, joined the quest.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hollow Bastion, Witching Hour - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**(Begin "Children of the Night" by Duo Cartoonist)**

**Tails was sitting all his lonesome and scarred, thanks to the Heartless. He was tortured, tortured to find out who the Last Key-Keeper is. Tails told nothing, so he got beaten almost to death. He was going to sleep, hoping that this was all a dream. The only thing he didn't want a dream is Twilight. He felt complete sorrow. As he closed his teary eyes, he heard a melodious, smooth singing voice.**

_**?: Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.**_

**Tails approached his cell window to see an incredible creature unlike any of he had seen before: a multi-blue angel with feathery navy blue wings.**

_**?: Come, little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows!**_

**Tails peeked farther and shrieked...the angel looks like...**

Tails: Rainbow Dash?

_**?: Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way, Through all the pain and the sorrows.**_

**The angel came closer and closer with every wing beat. She wasn't going fast, either.**

_**?: Weep not, poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions. **_

**The angel lifted her arm, and suddenly, Tails was flying in the moonlight. He can fly! Tails tried to thank the angel, but she ignored him and kept singing.**

_**?: Hush now, dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. **_

**Tails closed his eyes and opened them, to make sure that this was still a dream, but it wasn't, because he found himself flying in the moonlight, outside of Hollow Bastion.**

_**?: Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet.**_

**The angel started to fly away, but Tails stopped her just in time.**

Tails: Wait! Where are you going?

**The angel stopped and turned.**

?: I am going back.

Tails: Why did you set me free?

?: I felt your sorrow and pain, so I came to your aid and set you free. That is thy duty.

Tails: Are you a Heartless?

?: I am but a shadow to this world.

Tails: Then, how come I can see you?

?: Only those who are at their deepest sorrow or pain can see me.

Tails: Oh, sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?

?: I am the Angel of the Night, but you can call me Luna.

Tails: OK, Luna, do you know where Sonic the Hedgehog is?

Luna: Yes, but which is your choice?

Tails: What?

Luna: Whenever I meet the Saddened, a person who has reached complete sorrow, like yourself, I offer them a choice: You can return to this land and live life on your own, or become a Child of the Night.

Tails: Child of the Night?

Luna: My Nightly Soldier. We bring peace to Equestria in the night, where no one can spot us, except the Saddened.

Tails: Do I get to return to my friends when this is over?

Luna: That is up to you.

**Luna, then, held out her hand to Tails and smiled. Tails didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let Luna down, nor Sonic and Twilight. Hoping for the best, he took Luna's hand and shook. Luna returned to her harmonic singing as she flew higher.**

_**Luna: Come, little children, I'll take thee away, to a land of enchantment,**_

**At that moment, several more people, with sad looks on their faces, flew to the moon with Luna and Tails. Luna held her hand at the surface.**

**_Luna: Come, little children, the time's come to play, in my garden of shadows!_ **

**(End Song)**

**The moon opened and everyone flew inside, except Luna and Tails. Tails was looking back down at Equestria, to see it's beauty in the night. He was going to miss Sonic, but worst of all, he was going to miss his beloved Twilight Sparkle. Luna put her hand on Tails' shoulder, smiled at him, and wiped away his tears.**

Luna: We shan't miss the door. You will see them again.

Tails: Very well. Goodbye, Sonic. Goodbye, Twilight. I love you.

**A tear was falling down his cheek and fell into the night. Tails nodded and flew into the moon and Luna snapped her fingers and the moon was normal again. All there was left was the twilight of the night.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**That's it for Chapter 4! Sad, isn't it? I heard this song on YouTube and I thought this chapter is a good addition to the story line and it is a dedication to the song. I decided to make Princess Luna look like Rainbow Dash by appearence. I also have a poll on my profile page for any reader. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	5. Scourge's BIG Mistake

**This is a third installment in the _Sonic _saga. I'll have one of my OCs in this story. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 5: Scourge's BIG Mistake - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**The next morning, our heroes were packing up their camp and starting to head out. **

Applejack: Everyone got their thangs?

Everyone: YEP!

Twilight: Alright, so let's move.

Knuckles: Wait, Tails has a wrist cannon. Why doesn't he blast 'em away from him?

Aura: I sense something wrong with your friend. He's full of...sorrow.

**Twilight bowed her head and moved on ahead. Matt was creating birds out of grass with his magic, and Rainbow Dash was still begging him for the Speed Enhancement Charm. **

Matt: I said, I can't! That's a skilled magical level!

Rainbow Dash: So?

Rarity: Will you two stop your infernal bickering?

Matt: Sorry.

Aura: Wait. I sense an Heartless aura.

Applejack: You do?

Aura: Yes. It's full of greed, selfishness and - -!

**Aura didn't have any time to say more, because he was knocked out by none other than Scourge the Heartless Hedgehog. His blue eyes met Rarity's when he rose.**

Scourge: Hmmmm... I just found my reward, but my mission comes first!

Sonic: Scourge! How did you get here?!

Scourge: I didn't come here, blue! I was _born_ here!

Twilight: Born?

Scourge: That's right, Last Key Keeper. I was created by Her Majesty, and my purpose in life is that she will get her way!

Knuckles: YOU were the one who pounded my dad and stole the power of the Master Emerald off of Angel Island, not Rouge!

Matt: Easy, Knux.

Scourge: Go on, let him go, so I will claim my reward. (licks his teeth at Rarity)

**Spike was growling at Scourge, and the little pup bit his leg.**

Scourge: AHHH! YOU LITTLE MUTT! (kicks Spike)

Twilight: LEAVE US ALONE! (holds out her Keyblade)

Scourge: Ahhh, so this is when it gets interesting! (holds out his _own _Keyblade)

Twilight: Wha? How did you...?

Scourge: The Queen lent me hers, so we'd be square. LET'S DANCE!

Applejack: Y'all have to get through us, first!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! (flies in the air)

Scourge: Go ahead! I'll dish it back!

**The Equestrians and the Mobians ran towards Scourge, who was using his Heartless-Dash (Heartless Spin-Dash). The battle was intense and soon, the only ones that were left standing was Matt, Twilight, Aura, Applejack, Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Rarity was in a choke-hold in Scourge's left arm. Matt raised his wand at Scourge. **

Matt: You better let her go, Scourge, or else you're going to need a...uhh... something for your BIG head! _Grandis_!

**A flash of violet light shot out of his wand and hit Scourge, but it reflected off him and hit Rainbow Dash instead. She fell to the ground in a ball of violet flames. Matt felt embarrassed and Scourge punched him in the face, thus knocking him out.**

Scourge: Your infernal magic can't stop the power of the Heartless, wizard.

Sonic: You'll pay for that! (Spin-Dashes at him)

Scourge: Alright, suit yourself. (dashes to him)

**Both speedsters collided and a cosmic green and blue glow came from them. Sonic fell, motionless and Scourge was holding his Keyblade to his neck.  
**

Scourge: Goodbye, Sonic!

**Suddenly, Scourge was lifted into the air, squirming and waving his arms. His Keyblade vanished and Sonic was concious. The others have awaken and their jaws dropped.**

Sonic: What's going on? Where's Scourge?

**Knuckles pointed to a bright blue tree in front of them...except that it _wasn't_ a tree! It was actually Rainbow Dash, magically grown to 50 feet tall, holding up Scourge. Sonic was surprised, and impressed.**

Scourge: OH, THAT'S NOT COOL! NOT COOL!

Rainbow Dash: This is awesome! I can almost see all of Equestria!

Scourge: UNHAND ME AT ONCE, YOU INFERNAL GIANT!

Rainbow Dash: Sorry, no can do, but I will do this! (throws Scourge far) Adios!

**Scourge was flying far away, probably back to whence he came. Rainbow Dash bent down to her tiny friends, who stepped out of the way, avoiding getting squished. **

Matt: Oh, crap! I guess my Enlargement Charm went haywire.

Twilight: How long until she's normal?

Matt: ...two weeks?

Knuckles: TWO WEEKS?! I CAN'T WALK ALONG WITH THE INCREDIBLE HULK, BEHIND M- -!

**Rainbow Dash heard Knux and almost crushed him, with her foot. Knux was still alive, thank God. **

Pinkie Pie: At least we have an advantage out of this.

Aura: What's that?

Pinkie Pie: We have a better chance of breaking into the Heartless castle.

Sonic: Hmmm, that is a good point.

Twilight: I have an idea. (turns to Rainbow) HEY!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah?

Twilight: Can you give us all a lift?

Rainbow Dash: You got it! (lifts her hand down to allow them on)

Sonic: No thanks. I want to see if I can still beat RD, even if she is a giant.

Rainbow Dash: Is that a challenge? You are so on!

Aura: Oh, boy. EVERYBODY, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!

**Sonic dashed away at the speed of light, while Rainbow Dash was alongside him, causing earthquakes with every footstep!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 5! I hoped you liked it. There is another poll: "Who should star in the sequel of the Sonic series: Sonic 2: Luna Legacy, Part 1/3?" Please review or follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


End file.
